Babysitter Atlas
by Dango-Chi
Summary: Jack has to babysit the twins for the night. Fun.


Dango-Chi: Thank-you to everybody whom has sat down to review and/or read my two stories and one poem. I-I never really thought that anybody would do that...I thank-you all. But a special thanks to my beta reader, AnimeKiwi369, and LuCarly, for giving me the base of this idea. N-not that all the reviewers and readers didn't help! O-Oh...umm...if I have offended anybody...I am sorry...I shall just start the story now, since none of you readers really want to listen to my rambling...

* * *

><p>You could say that Jack Atlas was not one for looking after children.<p>

In fact, he could barely _stand_ the miniature humans.

The only one's whom he could bare with his short temper were none other than the twins, Rua and Ruka, and even _they _were a hand full sometimes, even for Yusei or Aki. And those two absolutely **loved **kids.

So when he got the news that he had to babysit them for the night...

"No! I absolutely refuse! I, Jack Atlas, shall not spend one night looking after two children!" He had declared, much to the disappointment of the two younger members of Team 5D's.

The reason Ruka and Rua had to be looked after frequently, is that the Paparazzi were always on their backs- they wouldn't leave the poor children alone to get on with their normal lives- and plus, two of the much famous children living alone would certainly attract criminal attention to them.

However, why couldn't Yusei go babysit them tonight? Or Crow? Or, heck, Aki?

Why him?

He did have another life _besides _dueling, drinking coffee and flirting. But the others didn't seem to think so at all.

It was tough being Jack, in his eyes anyway.

"Come on Jack, you _never _even speak to them. And plus, your the boys freaking hero." Aki pointed out. Jack just glared at her, but she didn't even flinch. She was immune to what she called 'Atlas glares.'

"Why can't any of you do it?" He asked, his voice on the brink of cracking open and dissolving into pure annoyance. Yusei then stepped in- he didn't actually like arguments at all.

"Because Jack, we're all busy. I have the Momentum project to work on, Crow's on special patrol for the next few weeks, Aki is busy with her exams and studies, plus she has extra classes in the afternoons. Your not even employed, so you don't have a reason not to." Yusei emphasized the last part, causing Jack to growl.

"Umm...if Jack doesn't want to...we can call a proper babysitter...it's no trouble..." Ruka began, before Crow cut her off.

"No Ruka, your too nice all the time, and he always get's away with what he wants. Jack, remember this- if it wasn't for Rua, you'd be dead right now. Same goes for Ruka. So why can't you just swallow your pride for once and get just on with it?" Crow demanded. Jack breathed a sigh of defeat, and crossed his arms, and looked away from the others.

"...Fine."

"Yay! Jack's staying here!" Rua cheered. Crow just sighed, they were in for a treat.

A Jack Atlas treat.

Mmmm...Atlas Candy...

Now avaliable in four different flavours- including cherry.

* * *

><p>"Jack! Jack! Duel me!" Rua pestered, as Jack just sat on the sofa, crossing his legs and folding his arms.<p>

"Five...four...three...two...one..." Ruka began to count.

And she seemed to be right on que, as the former king in question was going to blow...any second...now...

"WILL YOU SHUT UP! I, JACK ATLAS, WILL NOT DUEL YOU! UNDER **ANY **CIRCUMSTANCES!" He raged, the blonde haired fomer kings face going red, displaying his angry emotions.

Ruka knew he was going to blow. She has learned to predict it. Also, it helped when Red Demon's Dragon told her, as the dragon was Jack's soul, therefore can tell when he get's overly angry.

By the by. She still predicted it.

"Okay okay, geez." Rua backed away, and began to play on some video games in the living room. Ruka sighed, this was the sixteenth time in a row he had even played that game- and he didn't show any signs of stopping soon.

"Pow! Yeah, go Link!* Grab onto the chicken and FLY over the bridge!...Dammit! I fell into the sea! Now I die! Aww...man...oh wait! I had three hearts, I forgot about that. Now to fly the chicken again!" Jack just looked at Ruka oddly, whom in turn just shrugged.

"Rua, what the name hell is that?" Jack asked, still slightly irritated.

"Hmm? Oh, it's Legend Of Zelda- Phantom Hourglass. I have it for the XZ-box 970. It's a really ancient game compared to the virtual simulators you can get, but I find it funny. Why are you asking, anyways?" He explained, and then questioned at the end. Jack just stiffed, and turned his head away.

"Just wondering." However, secretly, Jack wanted to play as well. Rua seemed to take a hint at it.

"Why, do you want to play the game or something?" Rua teased. Jack looked at him, and sweat dropped.

"Why the heck would you think I would want to play a child's video game?" He demanded, shaking his fist at them, going a little red in the face whilst displaying the emotions of anger.

Ruka then noticed the irony- he didn't want to play a children's video game, yet he was quite content on playing a children's card game on a motorcycle, and risking all of his friendships and very life over it.

Ironic, much?

Almost as much as Crow birdwatching, Aki becoming a florist or Yusei revealing what channels he watched on the televison- which were mostly scientific things that her thirteen year old brain could not even come close, or even hope to comprehend.

"Because you know I can beat you anytime in the free play battles* anytime." Rua teased even more.

"Is that supposed to be a challenge brat? And for the record, you just repeated yourself." Jack quizzed, as Rua nodded.

"Yeah, it is, and I don't care. But it is meant to be a challenge. Unless you think you can't win...King Jackass-Atlas." Jack immediatly shook his fist again.

That nickname, was Jack's weak point. That, and glasses.

"Right, your on! I, Jack Atlas, shall not loose!"

**_-Two hours later-_**

"Yush! I win again! Haha!" The teal haired male boasted, as Jack just sat there, gawking at the screen.

Never, in his whole life, had he been beaten by a child in _anything. _

"You must have cheated! I, Jack Atlas, would never..." Jack was about to declare, when he noticed something...extrodinary. It was a miracle, Jack had been blessed with a miracle-

Rua was asleep.

"Finally..." He whispered. Ruka just smiled a little.

"He get's really tired out from video games, you were his toughest opponent yet." Ruka explained, as she began to tidy the console away, wrapping all the wires neatly.

As she did so, Jack could not help but admire the thirteen year old a little. She had to fill alot of shoes since her parents were rarely around, but she had her brother to care for as well.

Something he could probably never do.

But he could help.

"Do you...want some help?" He offered. Ruka looked at him in surprise- never had Jack Atlas ever offered to help her, or her brother.

"Could you take Rua into bed? He's a bit heavy for me to carry nowadays...if it's not too much..." She was suddenly cut off by Jack slinging the younger boy over his shoulder, almost effortlessly with one hand.

"...Trouble."

"Well...that clears that situation up."

* * *

><p>"At least Rua won't be waking up for a while, thank goodness for that...but then there's the issue with him sleep talking about Patty again and the duel with Demak and Aporia...oh well...I guess I will live another night..." Ruka checklisted everything in her head, and spoke them out loud to confirm it.<p>

"You...didn't really have much of a childhood, did you?" Jack attempted to start a conversation with the younger girl. Again, like earlier, she looked at him with surprise.

"W-what do you mean?" Jack just smirked a little.

"What I mean is, you didn't really have a childhood, did you? I mean, you were either cleaning up after the lazy ass over there," Ruka couldn't help but chuckle at that,"Or helping to save the world-both of them. Pretty messed up, hey?" He pointed out. Ruka chuckled a little.

"I guess so. But, it wasn't so bad."

"Huh?"

"I mean, I may have lost the chance to be a kid, but in return I got really good memories and truly good friends in the process. And although the memories aren't pleasant all of the time, I still treasure them, because they made me who I am now. And I don't want to change what happened, because they made everyone meet each other." She revealed.

"I get it."

And for the first time, Jack really felt like he truly understood these twins.

They were like him- Alone, no parents to rely on, and deprived of a childhood. But unlike him, they kept on smiling.

Suddenly, strong winds gushed past the Top's with no warning, causing Ruka to shake a little.

"You okay?" Jack asked. Ruka nodded, trying to put on a front.

"Y-yeah...I-I'm o-okay..." She tried to reassure, but it wasn't wor

The winds grew stronger.

"Ruka...are you scared of the wind?" Jack asked.

"N-no! Ack!" She squealed, as Jack put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, trembling.

"O-okay...I-I am...I-I have lilapsophobia...fear of strong winds...fr-from when R-Rua die-died t-that day...i-in the t-t-tornado..." Jack understood- it had almost killed her as well.

"Eep!" She then clung to Jack for dear life. Jack, unsure what to do, just sat against the wall, on the bed, as Ruka cried into him. He didn't hug her, only let her cry into him.

And as the night passed, they all fell asleep. Rua had managed to find his head opposite Ruka, but he was too sleepy to move.

And as Aki came in to check on the twins in the morning, she practically squealed at the sight- but did photograph it for future blackmail.

* * *

><p>Dango-Chi: U-umm, I hope that was o-okay...and time to explain some things now-<p>

**Lilapsophobia- Fear of Strong Winds.**: I thought this would be a good phobia for Ruka to have, seeing as Rua did die during Aporia's attack- Nemisis Toranado.

**Phantom Hourglass**- It IS a Zelda game, I just made it for the XBOX that I made up. It was the nearest game I could think of, I have no idea if it is a two player.

**Aki photographing Jack**- She and Jack have a sort of brother-sister relationship. At least in my opinion.


End file.
